


Social Communication 101

by orphan_account



Series: Academy 34: Andre's Route [1]
Category: Academy34, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Academy34 - Freeform, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Drama & Romance, F/M, I'm pretty sure this is the first thing that has every been posted for a sexy times game, Jesus christ theres a lot of awkward ness, Social Anxiety, This ain't finished yet, This takes place in Academy34, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This takes place in Academy34 (It's a dating sim game) and this work's main focus is to expand to expand on the characters of that game. Mainly the socially awkward character of Andre (Girl) and the Main Character/Protagonist.WARNING: I do suggest you play the game because it explains a lot about this relationship, also I might change the main character's name from (Y/N) to a regular name since I often find it doesn't go well when conveying emotions.The work itself starts right after the Andre and the Main Character "Go Swimming"
Relationships: Andre/Male Character
Series: Academy 34: Andre's Route [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932268





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The main thing I want to stress off the bat is that this takes place in a Academy 34's universe which is basically the overwatch universe if the overwatch team attended an academy. (BASICALLY)  
> Play the game because the work will reference a lot of stuff previously mentioned in the game.
> 
> This fanfiction is part of a three part series.  
> The first work will be their time at Academy 34 and their graduation.   
> The second work would be during their service at Overwatch and it's down fall.  
> and the third will be the Recall and finale.  
> Following Andre's Route in the game Academy 34. 
> 
> I'll also make sure to tell you when there is a NSFW chapter.

The sun was shining down on the Academy 34 Campus drenched with the leaves falling in the September breeze. Classes had originally started in August and the halls of the main building were bustling with students either already tired of their schedule or still sprinting trying not to miss their class.

Every bench was packed with the usual 3-4 friends that wanted to chat instead of study so there weren't many places to sit besides the ground. Everyone was out and about in the main staircase of the admin building where the library and classrooms were, some cadets were trying to eat lunch on the bigger steps before being pushed out by the three girls who usually sit there.

Meanwhile, there was one girl was standing by the main staircase scrolling on her phone casually trying to ignore the mental screaming that was going on in her head trying to figure out the puzzle that was her date on Saturday at the pool. She was wearing a baby blue v-neck over a white t-shirt like the rest of the cadets while gripping her brown backpack with and pushing the hair that was sticking out of her green cap that was covering her eyes. 

_**Andre's POV:** _

_Oh god, we did it. I did it. I actually had sex! WHY AM I STILL FREAKING OUT ABOUT IT! Breathe just breathe Andre. Deep breaths. What if he wants to ask me out again?! What if he wants to date me! How am I supposed to respond to a question like tha-_

"Hey, Andre." Came a voice from her left shoulder.

She spun around to face her previous date (Y/N) who had accompanied her to classes, long walks, and just recently had "gone swimming with her". He was still the same person he was two days ago when it had happened. He was wearing the standard academy baby blue uniform everyone else was wearing but it seemed that he'd actually put on a different body spray causing him to smell like strawberries.

She snapped out of her momentary trance and tried to clear her mind before engaging in conversation with another human person since she sucked at it.

"H- Hi (Y/N)!"

He chuckled knowing her social anxiety kept her from being confident and collected.

"How was the rest of your weekend Andre?"

"Oh, great! I mainly studied because I have a test coming up in Sociology, and I don't pay much attention in class listening to an Ominic try to be clear."

He smiled and said, "Andre, you do realize that is the first actual sentence you've said since I met you that didn't involve stuttering?"

 _Oh my god, he's right, I just spoke_ _normally!_

"Well anyways that's nice, I spent the rest of my time doing homework for money, pays the bills, and such."

He looked at his watch and looked back up at her.

"Aww crap I gotta go, I'll be late for P.E. and Zarya is not a person you'd want to keep waiting. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

He looked back at his watch and then bolted out of the main front doors through the courtyard, trying to get to P.E. as fast as he possibly could

"O-Okay, bye (Y/N).." She said a hint of sadness in her voice before putting away her phone.

She frowned in confusion. A little disappointed that he didn't bring up the previous events that occurred that weekend. 

_He didn't even mention our date? Was that just some one night stand to him or did he forget about it?_

She sighed and started making her way towards Sociology making a mental note to ask him later.

* * *

**_(Y/N)'s POV:_ **

The amount of running (Y/N) had to do to try to make it to P.E. on time every Monday was a workout in it of itself. Sure he lifted weights but he never jogged on his own time. He looked down at his wristwatch and saw was 17 minutes late and he was just then rounding the outskirts of the swimming pool.

_Crap, Coach is gonna make me do the exercises 3 times over. Goddammit!_

He almost tripped over a guy trying to tie his shoes and almost ran into one of the old forgotten payphones that the academy forgot about replacing.

By the time he made it to the track Coach, Zarya was already making the cadets do laps. He looked over and saw Genji trying and failing to do sit-ups before the Coach stormed up to him and pressed her foot onto Genji's feet giving him leverage.

There were of course a few of the second year students playing soccer while a few of their friends watched in the bleachers trying not to freeze in their short sleeve shirts.

Panting and out of breath, He finally reached the yellow strip that all the cadets normally line up when class starts. He approached the coach preparing for the chewing out that was sure to come from him being 25 minutes late to class. 

"I'm here coach. I just lost track of time. It won't happen again I promise." He wheezed trying to ignore the pounding in his ears.

The coach turned her head daggers in her eyes. She turned to face him and held up a watch 3 feet from his face so he could see it. He noticed that her knuckles were white. "You. Cadet. Are. 25. Minutes. Late. To. My. CLASS!" She shouted at him. "25 minutes! No cadet has ever been so late! STAND AT ATTENTION WHEN I ADDRESS YOU!" She boomed.

(Y/N) immediately snapped his legs and arms in to the position of attention and prayed to god it couldn't get much worse.

"YOU WILL DO THE LAPS 5 TIMES OVER, SAME WITH THE REST OF THE EXERCISES. THEN YOU WILL REPORT BACK HER AFTER CLASS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, CADET!" 

"YES COACH ZARYA." He shouted in fear.

"LET'S MOVE IT!" She screamed as he took off toward the track hoping she won't be chasing after him.

(Y/N) never experienced such excruciating pain as he did that afternoon, doing 100 pushups 5 times over can break a person, combined with squats, situps, plank, pull-ups, and lunges. He was about to lay down and die. Now he knew why no cadet has ever decided to show up late or skip her class. He felt like his legs were about to snap in half from exhaustion alone

He collapsed halfway through the pullups, and Coach Zarya walked over to him and roared.

"KEEP MOVING CADET YOU WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU FINISH ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING!" She grabbed him by his collar and yanked him up the bars for him to start over.

3 and a half hours later he finally collapsed in front of the coach after he finished the lunges exhausted, tired, and starving.

"Please no more.." He pleaded softly. 

Zarya sighed and offered him a hand.

He took it in a heartbeat and she pulled him back up onto his tired feet. "That was all for today, Cadet. Take this as a warning. I will NOT tolerate late behavior. So mark my words. If you EVER are late again or you skip class. I will find you and I will train you till there isn't anything left. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME." A vein was bulging out of the side of her neck.

"Ye-Yes Coach Zarya..." He coughed as his shoulders sagged in defeat. He made a silent vow to never sleep in on Mondays before realizing that his body ached everywhere he moved.

Zarya's face returned to a more concerned look and turned around not before she patted him on the back and handed him a slip of paper as she walked off. "In case you injured yourself in the training." She called back.

He looked down and read the slip of paper, It was a permission slip to the infirmary. He considered it deeply but ultimately decided to keep it for a later date. He exhaled and turned around to do the walk of shame and pain back to them by now lit up boys dormitory building. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 6:45 PM. and knew immediately that the dormitory halls would be crammed with boys returning to their rooms. 

By the time he got back to his dorm room, he realized that he forgot his keys inside his room. He raised his hand and starting knocking on the door leaning into it before croaking out "McCreeee. I know you're in there so let me in dude I forgot my keys." He heard a shuffling and boots hitting the wood floor before walking over to unlock the door "Alright there Pardner. What happened today? You're usually back 3 hours ago after class is supposed to be over." McCree opened the door and stepped to the side while (Y/N) fell to the ground looking like he'd been working out at a gym for the entire day without rest. "Jeez, what happened to you." He asked inquisitively.

"You know. Coach Zarya. 25 Minutes late to her class did this to me." (Y/N) Groaned as he pushed himself off the floor and collapsed on his bed. "Remind me never to get on her backside." McCree winced. "Yeah understandable. Did you go see the infirmary or?" (Y/N) Pushed himself up onto his pillows. "No, but I have a permission slip so I could if I wanted to. We'll see I guess." McCree chuckled before turning around to his safe. "I think we should celebrate."

(Y/N) groaned "Celebrate what? There's nothing to celebrate." McCree laughed "Of course there is! You survived a full-on training with Coach Zarya, that's an accomplishment. Oh yeah and also not getting sent over to Morrison either." McCree pushed in the code and opened the door pulling out a bottle labeled "HIGH NOON WHISKEY".

McCree smirked and grabbed two glasses before pulling out the cork. "That'll make you forget everything." He poured (Y/N)'s glass with a small amount. "Gotta conserve this stuff." He said before proceeding to fill his glass up to the brim. "Cheers." He said raising his glass to him. "Cheers McCree." Before downing the glass in one sip. The whiskey warming his throat and he felt his eyes getting heavy. "Hey McCree, I'm gonna hit the hay or whatever... Keep it down will ya?" He said with heavy lids.

"Yeah yeah sure, you got it, man." McCree chuckled before turning his attention back to his phone. 

(Y/N) sighed before turning his exhausted brain off for the day before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for checking in to see the first chapter, again if you are unaware of what you're reading then play the god damn game it's from. It's free so do it. 
> 
> I'll only be releasing a chapter after the previous chapter is complete, If you notice that if there's a new chapter. It also is an outline of what the chapter will be about, and I add in the filler and details the next day.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took like 2 weeks to write, I got school stuff to juggle.

6 AM is the normal time that Andre forces herself to get up before her classes. Usually to go grab a coffee from a nearby cafe or look at streams and check on homework. But today was different. Mainly because she woke up 1 hour earlier checking on her phone to see if she got any texts from (Y/N). Nothing. Radio silence had been going since he left for Coach Zarya's gym class yesterday, which was very odd considering he usually texted her after class.

_What's going on, if something was wrong he'd text me about it. Oh come on Andre, you're overreacting. It's not like he's your boyfriend._

She contemplated just getting up to check on her English essay and waiting for a response. But, something in her brain told her that she should maybe call him just to be safe.

Andre turned her phone on and scrolled through the list of contacts

_**________________________________** _

_**CONTACTS:** _

_**Default-243-541-3574** _

_**Jay-245-535-8679** _

_**(Y/N)-634-508-0394** _

_**McCree (Y/N's Roommate)-195-024-2565** _

_**Reinhart Wilhelm (For questions)-125-602-1930** _

_**________________________________** _

She hit speed dial on (Y/N)'s number hoping to god he was awake.

BOOP

BOOP

BOOP

"Hey, it's (Y/N). If you're hearing this, leave a message, or leave me alone. Thank you."

BOOP

No response. Not that worrying considering it's only 6:15 AM. Andre put down her phone and turned to her still spellchecked essay to rewrite her 3rd paragraph on the 2nd page.

_**________________________________** _

8:30 AM - Read her clock, Andre looked out her window to see a few kids out and about in the joint male/female dormitory plaza. She saw a purple-haired girl whom everyone dubbed "Sombra" sitting at the fountain scrolling on her phone before looking at a group of people in the distance and walking off.

Andre looked at her phone. 0 Missed calls or texts. Something was up. She had an inkling suspicion that something was wrong so she checked her phone contacts and looked at McCree's number. She never called him because she never needed to, McCree was the most unreliable person she'd ever met but he was (Y/N)'s roommate so he was necessary in her case. 

She pressed speed dial on McCree's phone and waited for the ringing.

BOOP

BO- "McCree here." Said a gruff voice. "Who is this?"

"I'm Andre, (Y/N)'s friend. Do you know where he is because he hasn't responded to my texts at all?"

McCree sighed on his end of the line and put the phone back to his ear.

"Yeah he's still in our dorm room, He had to train for I think it was around 4 to 5 hours because he was 25ish minutes late to class. The poor guy drank some of my whiskey and passed out at 7 PM sharp." McCree chuckled knowing full well that (Y/N) was still dozing on his bed right now.

Andre's brain started turning with the seeds of doubt that she might have been the reason (Y/N) was late for Coach Zarya's class.

"Oh, I didn't know I kept him that late for class, Do you think he'll be able to go to class today?" She asked already knowing the answer to the question.

McCree looked back at his passed-out dorm room classmate and said "Probably not. I'm sure he'll be fine tomorrow. I got to go, Sombra's been texting me."

He hung up before grabbing his hat and walking out of the dorm room.

Andre heard the line go dead and sighed before picking up her bag and walking over to the door. She grabbed the doorknob and stepped into the hallway to go to Zendattya's Sociology Class.

* * *

(Y/N) woke up to find his entire body aching from the mere act of breathing alone.


End file.
